spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterons
The Mysterons '''is the self-reference of an alien race of presumably discorporate beings, believed originally to be from beyond our solar system, who are described as "sworn enemies of Earth" in Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons. They are possessed of the power of "reversing matter," which they can employ to re-create exact likenesses of just-destroyed objects or freshly-killed persons. They can then use these likenesses for their own purposes. '''History Essentially, the Mysterons are victims of an unprovoked attack that Captain Black ordered in violation of orders from his own superiors. They had been the initiators of radio signals, originating from the planet Mars, that had been monitored at Spectrum, which, together with the World Space Patrol, organised the Zero-X Mission to the planet Mars in order to locate the source of the said signals. Captain Black was chosen to command this mission because, as Conrad Turner, he had been a colonel in the World Space Patrol; he was under orders to make peaceful contact with the initiators of the signals--and to take absolutely NO hostile action against them whatsoever. Unfortunately, the Martian Exploration Vehicle, or MEV, that was being used to carry out the Zero-X Mission, a mission of exploration, had been armed with missiles that were intended strictly to clear paths through which the MEV could navigate the Martian surface. Captain Black's crew, after they encountered an alien complex on the Martian surface, saw a surveillance camera being trained on them. Captain Black mistook this for a weapon being armed. Losing his nerve, he ordered the MEV missiles launched at the complex to destroy it, in violation of orders that he take no hostile action against the initiators of the radio signals. Before Lieutenant Dean could pull on his life-support suit to collect samples from the wreckage, however, the complex's ruins were bathed in an eerie green light, which reconstructed each structure of the complex with less effort than had been needed to destroy them, and a booming voice declared: "Earthmen...we are peaceful beings. And you have tried to destroy us. But you cannot succeed. You and your people will pay for this act of aggression. "This is the voice of the Mysterons. We know that you can hear us, Earthmen. Our retaliation will be slow, but nonetheless effective. It will mean the ultimate destruction of life on Earth. It will be useless for you to resist, for we have discovered the secret of reversing matter...as you have just witnessed. "One of you will be under our control. (It was quickly made obvious that the Mysterons meant Captain Black, for he had been responsible for the unprovoked attack that had just been made.) YOU will be instrumental in avenging the Mysterons. OUR FIRST ACT OF RETALIATION WILL BE TO ASSASSINATE YOUR WORLD PRESIDENT." Technology The Mysterons possess the ability to reconstruct exact replicas of objects or persons. It is due to this remarkable ability that they were able to recreate their city following Black's attack. They also employ this power from time to time during the 'Mysteronisation' process, which renders the reconstruct (dubbed 'replicant' by Spectrum) with the power of retrometabolisation - the replicant is able to heal completely from almost any injury, including fatal ones. The only known survivor of the process is Captain Scarlet, who retains his retrometabolism and is virtually indestructible, an ability which is a great asset in his work. Mysterons are also able to control the minds of their human victims, whether the subject has been replicated or not. Mysterons make use of hypnosis for short-term control, as demonstrated by the replicant of Commander Lewis on Doctor Gold (The Homecoming). For more lasting agents, they use the reconstruction process which leaves them in total control of the body. The Mysteronisation process alters the replicants at the sub-atomic level and subtly alters their genetic code. It is this alteration of DNA that leaves them vulnerable to detection, and all Spectrum personnel are subject to DNA checks regularly. There is no known test that can be performed in the field at this time. Retro-metabolism is the ability of the bodies of Mysteron likenesses of Earthmen to heal themselves completely from almost any injury and even come back from the dead if killed. Mysteron likenesses of Earthmen have this ability because of the Mysterons's knowledge of the secret of reversing matter, and it has made Captain Scarlet virtually indestructible. A Mysteron Living Bomb is a Mysteronised likeness of a normal Earthman whose matter The Mysterons have de-stabilised, in order to enable him, her, or it to explode himself in proximity to whatever target of their retaliation the Mysterons are then attacking. Mysteron Agents are humans who have been subject to retro-metabolism. They become puppets to the Mysterons and are capable of advanced regenerative abilities, recreating themselves from a few atoms if necessary. Mysteron Agents can also be made indestructible, as seen with Captain Scarlet. The Mysteron Flying Saucer is a space vehicle supposedly used by the Mysterons. They only appeared in the Symphony Angel's dream in "Attack On Cloudbase," in which a fleet of such Mysteron ships overran Cloudbase and destroyed it, the ships are very powerful and equiped with special weaponary, despite the Angel pilots best efforts to defend Coudbase using their special fighter planes, the Angel aircraft were no match for the spacecraft and the Angel aircraft that did try to attack the spacecraft were destroyed with a single shot from the Mysteron ships in a matter of seconds. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Species